The Demon and the Angel
by Shadow Fox777
Summary: Poiyo looked at the girl on the other side of the room. Not because he fancied her, but because, she could be, a potential threat. Luo Tianyi, the Angel. Demons and angels, never did get along. *For solitaryloner's Stress Relief Contest!*


SF777: For solitaryloner's Stress Relief Contest. I figured, why not. Could be fun. I do hope this fits all her standards. I suppose if you WANTED to, you COULD link this with Doubleganger, but.. it's not supposed to. It's just a standalone. However, you other readers can take it as you want. I don't really care. I do hope this fits all the criteria. If not, oh well. My bad. I still had fun writing it. Which was, kinda the point.

* * *

There she was. Standing, Just on the other side of the room. Staring right back at him. As he had, since they set eyes on each other. And someone, deep in every fiber of his being…. He knew, she knew. She KNEW.

The girl with the grayish blue hair, bright emerald green eyes, and apparently a thing for blue colored dresses.

Worse yet, she was an angel. Luo Tianyi, the angel.

His predator.

Though the same could be said about him.

He could easily be her predator.

Why you ask?

Because he was a demon.

A demon, and an angel, in the same room.

He grimed. Not a good mix.

He didn't want to get into a fight if he didn't have to. That would be Way too much trouble. He finally adverted his gaze and took a small sip of the blueberry soda he had in hand. Though his red eyes flickered back to her quickly enough. He didn't trust her.

Pure and simple.

Luo, couldn't believe her eyes. Across the room, over at the refreshment table, was a demon. He was short in stature, had light sky blue hair, and ruby red eyes. His hair framed his face, and what did hang on the side of his face, was white instead of that lovely shade of blue.

Okay, she liked his hair. But that was the only thing that could be said about him that she liked.

She could see it. She had only just barely sensed it at first. So she focused on him, and there it was. That dark aura surrounding him. It was thin, but it was there. He was hiding well. His gaze hadn't shifted from her since they spotted each other. Or did he spot her first? She hoped not.

Who knows when he'll turn into a cold bloodthirsty killer.

He finally adverted his gaze. He broke first. She watched as he took a calm drink from whatever beverage he had in his hand. But she could see he was still watching her.

To the average onlooker, it might look like one of those moments, which, she believed, was described as fancy. Yes, a moment of fancy. Maybe even love struck at first site? Wait that wasn't quite right.

Well, regardless that most certainty was not what was going on.

"Having fun?" A bright and cherry voice asked, causing the young girl to jump.

"Oh.. Miku-chan…" Luo said, "Ah, yes. Thank you for inviting me… it's nice to meet all these other people… I mean loids… I mean people. Just because we're loids doesn't mean we aren't people… but ah."

"It's alright. I know you're a bit shy." Miku said calmly. "That's why you've been standing here all by yourself. But don't worry, everyone is really nice." Luo's gaze fallowed Miku's hand as she pointed over at an individual with long bluish black hair tied back into a braid.

"Even Ron-kun. Though, he can be quite cranky. He's with Poine-san right now though so he looks pretty content." The diva noted.

Luo looked and blinked.

… that was a boy?

"Um… So… which one is the boy?" She asked.

Miku looked, surprised. She blinked once, twice, three times, before laughing. Poine wasn't wearing a dress to the party. But she still looked nice. Ron was just, well he was Ron.

"Oh he would be so mad. The one with the braid is Ron-kun. And Poine-san, she's his friend. He likes her a bit more than that, but don't tell him I told you. He doesn't even know he told me. I got him hyper on caffeine once. The tea I gave him was a BIT too strong…"

"Oh, so…" Wait. "Her hair color is the same as his…" She noted.

"As who's?" Miku asked. Her eyes scanned the room. "Oh, where you looking at Poiyo-san?"

Luo now gave Miku her full attention.

"Do you know him Miku-chan?"

Miku nodded cheerfully.

"Ah huh. That's Poiyo-san. MatsudaPpoiyo. He's really nice. Well, as long as you stay on his good side. But he's pretty lazy most of the time. So it's hard to get on his bad side. You know, effort into squashing your face in." She said with a light giggle. However, she realized her mistake as she viewed the horror on Luo's face.

"Oh no nonono, I didn't mean that. Quite, that way. He's a decent guy, really. You don't need to be scared of him."

Miku studied Luo a moment. Her gaze went right back to the blue net, and as Miku fallowed her gaze, and studied Poiyo, she noted, he seemed to be watching her to. She looked from one to the other than back again.

"Luo-chan, do you LIKE Poiyo-kun?"

"HUH?!" The angel turned her full attention to Miku.

"NO! I Mean, Ah. Well No, no no no no no, I don't even know him. So there is no way I could even Like him." Not with him being the monster he is..

"Oh come now, You're starring at him. And He's looking at you I can tell."

'Yeah, probably plotting on how to kill me.'

"And you're Cute Luo-chan! And I can't blame you for looking at Poiyo-kun. He's actually Very attractive to. Though not on the same level as my Len-kun."

She turned back to the blue haired male. Attractive? All she saw was seven different kinds of nasty. Also, he wasn't anywhere SHOTA enough to be compared to someone like Len. He was far above Len.

Wait what?

No! HE was Just Seven different kinds of Nasty!

"Luo-chan, you're blushing!" Miku cooed.

"I AM NOT!" She snapped! "He's Not Cute! He's seven different kinds of NASTY!" She then stopped, realizing she had not only just said that out loud, but yelled it. She looked around. All eyes where on her, including the direct gaze of the demon.

Her face turned even redder. Oh lord in heaven please help her pass this trial.

Miku blinked.

"Seven different kinds of nasty? Luo-chan, what are you talking about? Look, here." She took her hand and started to drag her across the room. In front of everyone.

"Miku-chan! NOO!" She whined.

"Come on now, you can't judge some one before even talking to them once. That's not fair." Miku insisted. Besides, she couldn't help but feel the two would look good together. Besides, he always seemed to be alone. That wasn't right.

Luo seemed to only fight more.

"But I don't want to!"

"Don't make a scene!" Miku said. She changed tactics and started to push the poor girl instead. "It's very rude to judge someone you've never met." She chided.

Poiyo watched with Most distain as Miku pushed Luo closer in his direction.

What the HECK was that girl thinking?! She should know better!

"Poyio-Kun, this is Luo-chan. She's been watching you from a-far-"

'Yeah I'll bet.' He mused. 'Watching for a chance to put an arrow or something through my head.'

"-and she's come to say hello. Haven't you Luo-chan?"

The poor girl stammered.

"Um. I. Well. I. You see.."

He held up a hand to stop her.

"I get the idea." He replied. Fighting to keep his tone of voice under control.

Miku only smiled. He could read her all ready! YAY!

"Well, I'll go and let you two get better acquainted." She before walking off.

Ron walked over to her and frowned. Miku looked up and smiled innocently.

"What?" she asked.

"… for your sake, I hope there isn't an equivalent to an American WWE Smack down here."

The tealette seemed confused.

"Why would there be?"

"…. Just, pray there isn't. And I'll also advise, for you to stay out of other peoples love lives." He added before he walked off, leaving poor Miku utterly confused.

As for Poiyo and Luo, here they where. An angel, and a demon. Side by side. Each potential prey, each potential predator. Can you say, Awkward?

Poiyo let his eyes rise up to the girl. Huh.. he was actually a little bit taller than this one.

"…. So…"

Luo took a step back.

"Don't try to be so polite. I know what you are. I can sense it." She stated.

He only stared at her in silence.

While she was afraid to take her eyes off this, this... beast, she did long enough to look around. It seemed everyone had gone back to doing his or her own thing. Good. She turned back to Poiyo. He hasn't moved. She swallows.

"Look, Mr. Poiyo-"

"Matsuda." He corrects.

"I'm, sorry?"

"Matsuda. We aren't friends, we just met, and you miss Tianyi, are as much of a potential predator as I am. You will call address me as Matsuda."

Okay fair enough. He is right of course.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Matsuda."

He stays silent, probably a sign of his approval.

Did he expect her to do all the talking here?

He sighs heavily, and actually adverts his gaze.

"Miku really needs to lose those shipping goggles and stop butting into other peoples love lives or lack there of…" He says finally.

This serves to confuse Luo even more.

"Shipping what?"

He gives her his full attention again.

"Shipping goggles is a term given to people who ship certain couples in fandoms. Not even just that. Sometimes it's real life, sometimes it's more than one couple." He explains.

"O, oh…" Wait. She eyes him suspiciously. "How come you're not trying to, kill me, or-"

He cuts her off by laughing. Luo finds her face turning red.

"W, What's so FUNNY!?" She demands.

"Oh, just the idea of trying to kill you. First of all, we're in public. There are witnesses, everywhere. And, even if I could do the task with no witness, you're a registered icon. There would be investigations galore. Far too much trouble.

Secondly, it's not worth the time, energy, and trouble it would surely be. And Third, Tianyi-san, I have no reason to want you dead. So you don't need to worry your pretty little head about that."

"Wait, so you're saying, you don't care."

"Yep."

"You could quite literally Care Less."

"I could care much less."

"So then-"

"Unless You, make the first move, I'm not going to do a damn thing. You'll just be another life floating around I could care less about. And You, now that I've spoken with you, don't seem the type, who would strike first. In fact, by the way you where shaking a moment ago, You adore violence, am I correct?"

Luo seemed to be taken back. He, he noticed that? Timidly, she nodded.

"Then there is no problem."

"How, how can it be that simple? I won't strike first so you won't do anything? You're a demon, I'm an angel. Things are... how can there be no problem?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Because, I'm LAZY." He stated bluntly.

She was left stunned.

"Far too lazy to even GIVE a damn. Now that I know you won't do anything, I don't CARE." He turned from her. "It was nice to meet you Luo Tianyi, but I think I'll be spending the rest of the evening with my friends." He smiled at her.

She felt her cheeks redden. No way… no way it was just, That Simple!

His smile broadened.

"Enjoy the rest of your evening."

Miku joined Luo, and gasped excitedly.

"You're blushing. What did he say?"

Luo turned to her.

"He, he said he was too lazy to give a damn about me!"

Miku gasped.

"Luo-chan, you swore!"

Luo covered her mouth. She did didn't she? Oh no… stupid Demon and his stupid Influences!

Poiyo stepped between Ron and his sister. Ron frowned, but said nothing on that. He couldn't help but notice how smug his friend looked.

"You totally just threw her for a loop didn't you?" He commented.

Poiyo looked at his friend and smirked.

"How should I know? I'm too lazy to care."


End file.
